cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Azumium
Azumium is a metal element synthetically generated from energy manipulation. Azumium in its basic form does not oxidise; it is stable at room temperature. The element produces a large amount of both electrical and radioactive energy though the decay for the element is extremely long and even Azuma scientists do not understand the full atomic structure and its effects on the element's properties. At room temperature it is a blue metal while providing controlled heat produces an extremely practical molten variation which can be cast easily and quickly, while still retaining its energetic qualities. It can be changed into a gas but it becomes explosive and ultimately highly energetic. Azumium replaces the use of plastics in Azuma. While some cultures in the world rely on plastics, the widespread applications of Azu Steel, combined with the lack of oil available to Azuma, means that plastic development has never taken place. Applications Azumium can be combined and re-cast in various forms for practical use. While Azumium is used by itself for energy generation on numerous scales, alloys and compounds are easily formed though various means. More often than not, processes such as electrolysis with Azumium and other elements are often powered by Azumium in its element form. Below are some of the uses of the element: *Azumium Cells - A spherical or cylindrical slab of Azumium. Its inherent radioactive and electrical properties are formed into power cells, usually lined with Azu Lining, that provide a large amount of power for anything from personal weapons to power stations. Azumium Cells are also used in Azuma energy weapons, where high intensity packets of energy are fired. *Azu Lining - A mixture of elements, though mostly Azumium and Lead that create a protective coating for Azumium Cells. The cell is often coated in Azu Lining to prevent radioactive exposure (though no harmful effects have ever been traced to Azumium) then placed in an Azu Steel casing for protection. *Azu Steel - The most common construction application of Azumium, it is alloyed with Iron and Aluminium to form a thin yet durable metallic surface. Most buildings, vehicles and and nearly all metallic objects like utensils and weapons are made from Azu Steel due to its lack of density and long lasting durability. It is the go to material for objects in Azuma since Azu Steel does not rust. *AzuTite - A commercial name for an alloy of Azumium and Copper, this dark blue metal is extremely durable but rather dense, making it impractical for construction. It is however, highly ductile and has an immensely high heat resistance, making it perfect for electronics. AzuTite is the only material that can carry the energy of unattenuated Azumium Cells, such as those used in power stations. It is used on stringed Azuma instruments. *Azumiumoxide - The chemical compound for when Azumium oxidises. Azumiumoxide is a powder and it increases the explosive properties of the gaseous form of Azumium. Azumiumoxide is often used in the explosive chambers of larger Azuma weapons such as shells or explosives.